


Tattoos and Wine

by SailorPunkSenshi



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, the next morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPunkSenshi/pseuds/SailorPunkSenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy Man wakes up in bed, Thomas next to him. He suddenly remembers the night before and goes on an angry rant. Thomas calms him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos and Wine

‘Oh god, what happened?’ Guy Man rolled over in his bed and found the sheets and blankets strewn about and a sleeping naked Thomas next to him. He sat up and looked around his bedroom. A few empty bottles of wine and their clothes in various places. Guy Man’s underwear was on the top of the curtains.

‘Oh my god, What Happened!?!’ Guy Man shouted. If that wasn’t enough to freak him out, as he stood up he felt a pain in his side. He looked down and saw a freshly tattooed name. ‘Thomas’ in cursive and a heart. ‘Thomas!’ He turned around to see Thomas sitting up.

His hand to his head, Thomas looked up to Guy Man and smiled. ‘Good **hic* morning, Guy Man.’

‘Go-? What is on your arm!’ Guy Man pointed to Thomas’s arm. There it was, his own name in the same style as the one on Guy Man’s.

Thomas just shrugged his shoulders. ‘Huh, I guess we got carried away.’

Guy Man remembered that he was naked, and rushed over to the curtains trying to retrieve his underwear. Seconds of memories flashed in his mind, him and Thomas naked on top of each other, rolling around the bed experimenting and fucking. ‘How you can be so calm in this situation in beyond me. We have – each other’s Names permanently printed-

‘Cursive.’

‘CURSIVED on our bodies and I’m 5000% positive we had sex with each other last night.’ Guy Man finally got his underwear. Putting them on, he walked over to Thomas’s and threw it at him.

Thomas caught the underwear, but set them down next to him. ‘So?’

‘So, what?’ Guy Man paused his rage for a moment. ‘Are you, are you telling me this doesn’t freak you out?’

‘Not really.’ Thomas shrugged again. ‘Look I’m still intoxicated and I’d like to sleep some more. Come here.’ Thomas gestured Guy Man to approach him. Guy Man followed and Thomas pulled him down next to him. ‘Now sleep, you’ll feel better later.’

Guy Man sighed, still a little angry. He did have to admit, as he and Thomas held each other back to sleep, that Thomas was right. He didn’t really care.


End file.
